


Vulnerable

by ChubbyHornedEquine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, a sprinkling, kinda? a little bit? there's a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine
Summary: For the love of cheese please note the rating and read the tags,especially if you're used to my other works which are decidedly eh...not...this lolAnyway, took a shot at writing something smutty! Hope you enjoy <3 Comments are love!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175
Collections: Shinbi34's Recommendations





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> **For the love of cheese please note the rating and read the tags,** especially if you're used to my other works which are decidedly eh...not...this lol  
Anyway, took a shot at writing something smutty! Hope you enjoy <3 Comments are love!

"You're so beautiful like this, do you know that?" Crowley buried his face in the crook of his arm but Aziraphale didn't let that deter him. He leaned into the demon's ear, "It's true."

His fingers moved slowly and deftly as they explored, teased, coated in slick that ran down to his wrist. He pressed a fingertip in, just a bit, and Crowley gasped, immediately trying to buck into it.

"I love seeing you unravel this way. Lose yourself in these moments. Become truly vulnerable. It's so beautiful."

He muttered a disagreement, flinging his other arm over the first.

"And I love that  _ I’m _ the one that can bring you to this. I love that you trust me with it."

He whimpered.

"I love you, Anthony Crowley," Aziraphale whispered as he slid a finger in.

Crowley sucked in a desperate gasp, his back arching with it. Aziraphale had been teasing him for some time. It was a beautiful sound, equal parts desperation and desire. He wondered how many more times he could elicit such a sound from the demon. Soft, wanton whimpers escaped Crowley only to be smothered by the crook of his arm. Aziraphale knew he still struggled with being seen, especially like this, so he spared him and instead lay his head on Crowley's bare chest, watching the slow, one might say torturous, movements of his hand.

He had kept his clothes on, save for rolling up his sleeves, while Crowley lay completely nude. Aziraphale loved feeling Crowley’s bare skin through the barrier of his clothes. Sometimes that meant Crowley was the one naked and sometimes it meant Aziraphale was while he touched and carressed and groped at Crowley through his silk shirts and too tight pants.

When the rise and fall of his chest seemed to even out, his moans becoming more languid, Aziraphale added another finger and was immediately rewarded with another desperate gasp.

"Angel!"

"Shh," he said, pressing a kiss just below his nipple, teasing with his breath, "I've got you." Aziraphale nudged at Crowley's clit with his thumb, making him twist and pant.

"Aziraphale...please…"

He shifted on the bed so he was face-to-face with Crowley once more.

Well, face-to-quivering-crossed-arms.

"Do let me see you, my dear."

"Can't...look."

Making no effort to slow his fingers, Aziraphale leaned in to kiss what part of Crowley's chin he could reach. "Crowley...you're wonderful. Please let me see you."

"Hnn."

"You're such a vision like this," he continued. He knew Crowley didn't believe him but he would just keep reassuring him until he did, until he saw what Aziraphale saw. "Your eyes especially, my goodness. I love the lines of your jaw," he snuck a kiss in as Crowley writhed. "That sinful mouth of yours, the way you bite your lower lip when you--oh yes--just like that, love."

Crowley moved his arms, enabling Aziraphale to meet his gaze for the briefest moment before he shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh Crowley, Crowley," Aziraphale said, slowing his movements and pulling out to gently stroke his labia, "at least talk to me. Tell me why you don't want me to see you."

"It's not...hnm...it's not me, don't wanna, hnn--ah--angel!"

"You don't want to what, my dear?"

"Can't look at  _ you _ ."

That made Aziraphale stop. "Oh," he said, "I see. I...why?" He didn't think any of his heavenly grace or bits of his true form had been slipping through. Had he been hurting Crowley this whole time? There was, of course, the idea that he simply couldn't stand to look at him which...well that hurt to even consider. 

Crowley dragged his hands from his face, peering at Aziraphale through his fingers. Aziraphale must've done a bad job of schooling his face into something less than hurt because when Crowley met his gaze he quickly took Aziraphale's face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together.

"No no it's, it's not what you're thinking I...I can't look at you when you're looking at me like that, angel."

Aziraphale moved his hand up to Crowley's hip, drawing nervous circles with his thumb. "Like what?"

“Fuck, like--like I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, like--”

“You  _ are _ .”

“You look at me like I’m not a  _ demon _ . Like I haven’t done wrong, like I didn’t tempt humans into this whole mess.”

“Crowley…”

“You...you,” his voice cracked and he shut his eyes, “you look at me the way humans look at  _ Her _ . You look at me with reverence and love and devotion and-and so much fucking  _ trust _ . I can’t, I can’t  _ see  _ that in your eyes Aziraphale, I can’t. I don’t, I’m not worth that.”

“Oh...you ridiculous man,” Aziraphale said before pressing his lips to Crowley’s. He kissed him gently and then pressed a kiss to his eyes. “Darling, darling look at me.”

Crowley let out a scoff that was half choked by his hiccuped cry, “Did you hear  _ anything _ I just said?”

“I did and I’m so, so glad you can see how I feel because I want, I  _ need _ you to know that you are all those things and more.”

“No, I--”

“Hush. You are. You’re a demon, yes, fine, and? And you are gorgeous and caring and  _ nice _ , yes, hush, you are nice and you have so much love in you and ninety percent of the time you’re an anxious mess if I’m going to be perfectly honest,” Crowley swallowed a laugh at that, “and the other ten you’re a pain in my arse, but you’re also a maker of stars and a builder of galaxies and you,” he pressed a finger under Crowley’s chin, tilting his head up, “are the absolute love of my immortal life and I would not have it any other way.”

Fresh tears spilled down his face at that.

“You are, to me, worth so much more than I can ever hope to put into words. Please, please don’t hide from my love.”

Crowley sniffled, “That’s not fair, you using words and-and ngk.”

“Complete sentences? You’ll get there, my dear.”

“Shut it,” he said, although he laughed as he did.

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his neck, and then settled there, hugging Crowley close to him. “Tell me what you want to do. I can pull up the blankets, we can lay here a bit, we can go out to the living room, watch something. Tell me what you need.”

“Kiss me.”

He kissed his neck.

“Not there.”

He kissed his jaw.

“Aziraphale...”

With a grin Aziraphale sat up and placed a soft kiss on Crowley's lips. He’d intended to pull away but Crowley wrapped his arms around his neck, held him tight, and turned his head a bit, kissing him deeply and hungrily. When he did move away it was only to whisper, “Finish what you started, angel.”

“Only if you’ll look. I want you to watch. Can you do that for me?”

“Anything for you, Aziraphale. You know that.”

He knew how much Crowley enjoyed it, how they both enjoyed it, when he kept his clothes on while Crowley was a naked, dripping mess. But Aziraphale thought in this instance it would be best to be as close as possible and with a snap he miracled his clothes away. He saw Crowley’s gaze flick down to his hard cock and the demon wasted no time in shifting over, spreading his legs as Aziraphale settled between them. He’d spent so long teasing Crowley, working him up, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was shaking in his arms.

Crowley must have thought the same because as soon as Aziraphale settled in, the head of his cock slick at Crowley’s entrance he said, “Angel, I’m-I’m not gonna be able to--”

“I know, my dear. That’s quite alright.”

Aziraphale slowly pushed in and Crowley cried out, clutching onto him desperately as he threw his head back.

“Ah-ah,” he said. And then he lowered his voice to that purr he knew drove Crowley wild, “Look at me, Anthony.”

He did, his eyes full amber, pupils dilated wide and wonderful.

“Tell me how you want it,” he said, moving in ever so slowly. 

“I, hnn, please just, I want…”

“You want to come, my love?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“Hard, then?” he asked as he thrust into him fully.

Again, Crowley cried out, his nails digging into Aziraphale’s back and shoulders.

“Eyes on me.”

Crowley met his gaze, eyes heavy-lidded and full of love and lust and longing.

“You’re beautiful like this.”

“Oh fuck, Aziraphale,” he whimpered. “Don’t, I can’t, that’s not fair.”

“You are,” he said, moving faster, more urgent. “I love, ah, I love seeing you like this. L-Losing yourself...I…”

“What’s that about-- _ ohfuck! _ \--complete sentences?”

Aziraphale choked on a sound that was half laugh, half moan. He slid a hand to Crowley’s knee, bending his leg up just a bit, turning his hips and-

“Waitnofuckhnn!” Crowley stammered out a barely coherent stream of words, his nails digging deep into Aziraphale’s back, his legs clenching and shaking and oh, but he kept his eyes on Aziraphale’s the entire time and the intensity of it sent Aziraphale right over the edge along with him.

He looked away first, mostly because he just couldn’t be bothered to hold himself up any longer and collapsed beside Crowley, their legs a tangle, his hands in his hair as he pressed lazy kisses to the demon’s face and neck.

“I love you,” he murmured into his shoulder. “So very, very much.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s temple, “I love you too, angel,” he said, his voice already drowsy.

One of them, or maybe both at the same time, miracled the blankets from where they lay in a lump somewhere near the foot of the bed to drape over them as they held each other close.


End file.
